Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with reapers and mowing machines comprising a cutting group and a beam allowing their connection to a tractor.
This type of machine is designed for large working areas so that its structure generally is relatively voluminous. The size of this structure increases correlatively with the working area of the machines. It will be understood then that the fabrication, the storage, and the transportation of such machines are not without problems.
Additionally, the construction of the present machines is made in such a way that each machine corresponds to a well defined working area. This means that it is possible to employ only a few elements of one machine having a certain working area in order to make a machine having a different working area. The result therefore is a certain lack of flexibility in manufacture which translates itself into high production costs.